


Ordinary Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ordinary Life

Clint's life is different,   
From his childhood.   
He is independent,   
And well off.   
He isn't scrawny and weak,  
To let people walk over him.  
He is an assassin,   
He is a spy,   
And he is a superhero.   
But despite all this,  
Clint is an ordinary boy from Iowa at his heart.   
Who was raised on a farm.   
With an older brother,   
And domestic animals,   
With an abusive father.   
With a loving mother.


End file.
